


Echoes in the Darkness

by MOONL1GHT



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad Jokes, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Don't Even Know, Maybe - Freeform, NSFW, Post-Avengers (2012), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Reader Has Powers, Soon?, Then again, also pre infinity war so my bby ain’t dead yet, dad Loki, happy loki, he won’t die, im sorry, jealous loki is the best loki, we’ll get to it somewhere in the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:04:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOONL1GHT/pseuds/MOONL1GHT
Summary: “We’re all monsters,”  I spoke slowly moving towards him, his grip on his blade tightened as I hesitate stepping closer, “they just decided to let yours out.”He scoffed as his eyes were on the brick of tears but he refused to let them fall, “maybe that was for the best.” He looked at me with hatred but there was a bit of softness in his eyes.Okay so maybe he did try and wipe out half of New York.Okay maybe he did try and kill you and your friends multiple times.And okay maybe he did hurt you with words.But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a chance at redemption... right?





	Echoes in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> yoo i’ve watched the first avengers again after yeaaars and damn i forgot how good tom hiddleston looked with his hair like that lol. 
> 
> so w that said i’m having a major crush on loki rn and his ‘evil’ side is really tempting not to write about, soooo hope everyone enjoys :)

INTRO

__We’re all monsters,” I spoke slowly moving towards him, his grip on his blade tightened as I hesitate stepping closer, “they just decided to let yours out.”

He scoffed as his eyes were on the brick of tears but he refused to let them fall, “maybe that was for the best.” He looked at me with hatred but there was a bit of softness in his eyes.

Okay so maybe he did try and wipe out half of New York. Okay maybe he did try and kill you and your friends multiple times. And okay maybe he did hurt you with words. But that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a chance at redemption... right?

-  
it’s basically the summary as i’m starting the actual story after i wake up bc i’m pretty tired, also i’ll be posting this on my tumblr as well as i’m sure i’ll forget to put it on a masterpost. big things planned for the story and i’m rlly excited to start writing it :)


End file.
